lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Jack Shephard
:Para outros resultados de "Jack", vá à página "Jack (desambiguamento)"; | Last= | Flashback1= | Flashfoward= | Name=Jack Shephard | Age=37, nascido em 1967 | Place=Los Angeles, Califórnia, EUA | Status=Vivo | Family=Christian Shephard - Pai Margo Shephard - Mãe Claire Littleton - Meia-irmã Aaron Littleton - Sobrinho Sarah - Ex-esposa | Profession=Médico especializado em Cirurgia de Colunas | ReasonAus=Procurando seu pai | ReasonTrip=Trazendo o corpo de seu pai para velório | Actor=Matthew Fox }} Jack Shephard é um cirurgião de coluna e o verdadeiro líder dos sobreviventes da parte intermediária do vôo 815. Ele já controlou problemas lidando com situações que ele não conseguiria consertar. Entretanto, sua atitude de resolver problemas através da razão lhe deu a habilidade de ficar bem em crises. Ele também é o irmão por parte de pai de Claire Littleton, embora nenhum dos dois saiba disso. Jack já formou fortes laços com Kate, Ana-Lucia e Juliet enquanto esteve na ilha. Foi interpretado por John O'Hara quando jovem em White Rabbit. Antes da Ilha Jack Shephard nasceu em 1967 em Los Angeles, Califórnia e é filho de Christian e Margo Shephard. Quando era garoto, apanhou porque queria ajudar seu amigo Marc Silverman. Depois, seu pai lhe disse que ele “não tinha o que era preciso” para ser o tipo de cara que é herói dos outros. Depois de se formar rapidamente na escola de medicina da Universidade de Colúmbia (mas rápido que qualquer outro, de acordo com Juliet , Jack trabalhou no Hospital St. Sebastian como neurocirurgião residente na mesma área que seu pai, que estava no setor de atendimentos. Cerca de três anos antes do acidente, ele operou uma vítima de acidente de carro chamada Sarah, cuja coluna foi muito afetada no acidente. Jack estava convencido de que a cirurgia não poderia reverter a paralisia e decidiu contar a verdade à paciente, o que fez seu pai lhe dizer que ele deveria dar mais esperança a seus pacientes. Após essa cirurgia, confiante de que tinha falhado, decidiu aliviar o stress correndo (subindo e descendo) a arquibancada de um estádio. Aí ele conheceu Desmond (personagem que mais a frente iria cruzar com ele na ilha) que lhe disse que milagres poderiam acontecer. Jack tinha certeza de que a operação tinha falhado, mas Sarah mexeu os dedos e voltou a sentir as pernas. , no dia do seu casamento.]] A promessa de Jack sendo cumprida de uma forma "milagrosa", uniu romanticamente o médico e a paciente. Após essa recuperação, eles já se preparavam para casar... Antes do casamento, Jack é visto arremeçando pedras no Oceano. Christian aparece e ambos começam a conversar sobre o casamento de Jack. Christian revela que seu pai não gostava de Margo e essa era a razão dele nunca usar o relógio que seu pai lhe deu no dia do casamento. Porém ele diz que está fazendo a coisa certa com Sarah e pediu a Jack para ser um pai melhor do que ele foi. Então Christian passa o relógio a Jack, que o coloca imediatamente. Depois disso, na véspera do casamento, Jack ajuda seu amigo Marc Silverman a dar o nó na gravata borboleta na loja de smokings. Marc diz que umas 8 cervejas devem dar conta de qualquer discurso, mas Jack diz que ela irá pegá-lo. A dona da loja traz outo smoking, desta vez para o noivo do casamento, Jack. No ensaio para o casamento, Marc acaba seu discurso e apresenta a noiva Sarah. Ela repreende Marc por ter bebido e começa um discurso sobre a história de como ela conheceu Jack. O acidente de carro (nesse acidente Jack preferiu salvar Sarah do que salvar o pai de Shannon), a espinha partida e a promessa de Jack de curá-la e o milagroso sucesso do tratamento. Por causa de tudo isso, ela irá dançar no casamento (esse desejo é expressado quando ela chega para atendimento no hospital e Jack promete que ela dançará no casamento, apesar de não saber ainda que será o noivo). Ela termina o discurso chamando Jack de Herói. Jack está tocando piano em um bar de hotel. Sarah anda em direção a ele ainda de pijama. Jack não escreveu seus votos ainda e Sarah o pressiona a escrever, mas Jack está determinado a acabar de escreve-lo. Jack está sentado na borda da piscina do hotel tomando umas doses pra ver se consegue escrever seus votos. Seu pai Christian Shephard se junta a ele. Na hora do casamento, Sarah acaba seus votos e o Padre vira para Jack. Ao invés dele ler um discurso preparado, ele fala de improviso. Ele diz a Sarah que ela está errada sobre o acidente. Não foi ele que curou ela e sim ela curou ele. Diz ainda que a ama e sempre a amará. Mas a relação foi prejudicada pelas pressões dos trabalhos dos dois, que fazia com que se vissem muito pouco. Jack e seu pai trabalharam com um paciente chamado Angelo. Sua filha, Gabriela Busoni, disse que tinha procurado Jack porque ouviu falar do “milagre” que ele fez com Sarah. Ele disse a Gabriela que a situação era diferente, mas concordou em ajudar seu pai. Angelo morreu na mesa de operação por causa de um ataque do coração poucos meses depois de Jack remover o tumor com sucesso e no caminho de volta para seu carro, Jack encontrou-se com Gabriela. Eles acabaram se beijando, mas Jack disse a ela que aquilo não estava certo. Jack acabou confessando a sua esposa o que havia acontecido e ela disse que já andava chateada com ele por seu excesso de trabalho e por sua obsessão compulsiva por consertar coisas. Desprezando sua honestidade, Sarah deixou Jack. Enquanto Jack e Sarah iniciavam o processo de divórcio, o médico começou a acreditar que a esposa estava tendo um affair com seu pai. Jack foi até o encontro dos Alcoólicos Aanônimos do qual seu pai participava e bateu nele, lá ficou sabendo que ele estava sóbrio há 50 dias. Jack foi preso e Sarah pagou sua fiança dizendo que seu pai foi encontrá-la bêbado. Jack continuava pressionando Sarah para que ela dissesse com quem estava se encontrando, mas ela nunca disse o nome. Jack passou algum tempo na Tailândia onde conheceu a misteriosa Achara enquanto soltava pipa. Os dois começaram um relacionamento mas Jack não sabia nada sobre a vida da moça. Um dia resolveu segui-la e descobriu que ela tinha um estúdio de tatuagens. Ele a obrigou a dizer o que fazia e ela disse que podia ver o que as pessoas realmente eram e marcava isso na pele delas em forma de tatuagens. Jack exigiu que ela dissesse o que ele era e ela revelou que ele é um líder e um grande homem, mas que isso o faria solitário, assustado e irritado. Jack mandou que ela o tatuasse, mas ela o alertou que isso traria 'consequências'. No dia seguinte, Jack foi abordado por um bando ao sair de seu bangalô. Ao ver sua tatuagem, eles o surraram e mandaram que ele fosse embora daquele país. porque era tão importante o embarque de seu pai ao avião.]] Dois meses antes do acidente, o pai de Jack operava bêbado uma mulher grávida. A enfermeira contou a Jack, que tomou a frente da cirurgia, mas era tarde demais para reparar o erro e a mulher morreu. Christian pressionou Jack a assinar um relatório dizendo que a mulher já não poderia ser salva, mas Jack, ao saber que a mulher estava grávida, revelou que seu pai causou a morte da paciente cortando sua artéria hepática. Jack tem uma meia irmã na Austrália, de quem ele não tem conhecimento, mas que está bem perto dele: É Claire. Em Par Avion, Christian foi visitar a mãe de sua filha no hospital. Lá, encontrou a garota e revelou a ela o parentesco. Em “The Hunting Party “ parecia que a mãe da garota estava sendo de algum modo pressionada por Christian. Seu pai viajou à Austrália pra visitar a filha. Jack procurou pelo pai no hotel onde ele havia se hospedado, mas acabou encontrando-o morto num beco por causa de um ataque do coração causado por excesso de álcool. Ele decidiu levar seu pai de volta para os Estados Unidos mas teve problemas para colocar o caixão no avião porque não tinha tomado as providências necessárias para o funeral. Antes do vôo, Jack conversou com Ana Lucia Cortez no bar do aeroporto, com quem viajaria no mesmo avião e para quem prometeu tomar outra bebida durante a viagem, o que só veio a acontecer já na ilha. No avião, Jack se sentou na poltrona 23B, perto de Rose, e conversou com ela enquanto seu marido Bernard estava no banheiro. Quando a turbulência começou, Jack assegurou a ela que tudo iria ficar bem, mas em seguida o avião se partiu ao meio. Jack depois contou a Kate que perdeu a consciência durante o acidente e que teve aulas de vôo. Na Ilha 1ª Temporada thumb|left|Jack saindo da mata em sua primeira cena, assim que acorda da queda. Depois de andar pela selva, Jack correu em direção aos gritos que vinham da praia. Ele começou a ajudar os sobreviventes dos destroços da aeronave. Jack salvou Rose com massagam cardíaca quando seu coração parou de bater e salvou Claire da queda de um grande pedaço do avião. Relutante, Jack aceitou o cargo de líder na Ilha. Ele procurou o cockpit e o transceiver e os encontrou. Tomou a decisão de queimar a fuselagem, cremando desse modo os corpos daqueles que não tinham sobrevivido e evitando o ataque de animais. Jack matou Edward Mars por misericórdia depois que o tiro dado por Sawyer falhou. No sétimo dia, Jack salvou Boone de um afogamento quando ele falhou em resgatar uma mulher chamada Joanna. Depois de trazer Boone de volta à praia, Jack nadou de volta para salvar a mulher, mas não conseguiu. Jack se culpou por não ter conseguido salvar Joanna. Enquanto Jack lutava com as diferenças entre os sobreviventes, começou a ter visões de seu pai na Ilha em “Walkabout “ e “White Rabbit “, mas não é possível saber se as visões eram reais ou se eram alucinações. Ele encontrou o caixão de seu pai nas cavernas, mas estava vazio. As cavernas que Jack descobriu logo levaram à divisão entre ele e os sobreviventes. Alguns preferiram ficar com Sayid e Sawyer se recusando a deixar a praia em troca da proteção e da água fresca existente nas cavernas. Mas ainda assim, Jack conseguiu levar um grande número de sobreviventes da praia para as cavernas. Jack e Locke sempre tinha opiniões diferentes que os levavam a brigas, mas o médico era grato a ele por ter salvo sua vida da queda de um penhasco. Quando Jack ficou preso numa armadilha da caverna, os sobreviventes começaram o resgate liderados por Michael. O médico foi resgatado por Charlie, que era o único que tinha o tamanho necessário para resgatá-lo. Em sua busca por Charlie e Claire, Jack foi confrontado por Ethan antes de encontrar Charlie quase morto, pendurado numa árvore pelo pescoço. Se negando a deixar Charlie morrer, Jack ignorou os pedidos de Kate e continuou tentando reanimá-lo com massagem cardíaca até que o músico finalmente voltou a respirar. thumb|right|Jack tentando salvar a vida de Boone. O desafio seguinte de Jack veio no 40° dia, quando Locke lhe entregou Boone gravemente ferido. O médico fez de tudo para salvá-lo, até uma transfusão de seu próprio sangue equeria amputar a perna de Boone, mas no último minuto, ele acordou e pediu a Jack que não fizesse isso. Antes Sun também havia tentado impedir e Jack respondeu “não me diga o que eu não posso fazer!”. Jack não se conformou por ter deixado Boone morrer e pôs a culpa em Locke. Mesmo depois de contar o que havia acontecido (mantendo a parte da escotilha em segredo) Jack ainda desconfiava de Locke e os dois têm problemas desde então. No 44° dia, Jack saiu com Kate, Rousseau, Locke, Hurley e Arzt para pegar dinamite no Black Rock para explodir a entrada da escotilha. No caminho de volta, ele e Kate impediram que Locke fosse puxado para dentro de um buraco pelo monstro. Jack ajudou a colocar a dinamite na porta da escotilha e pulou em cima de Hurley quando ele surta ao ver os números escritos na porta da escotilha e sai correndo gritando que eles são maus. Ele e Locke olharam para dentro de um longo e escuro túnel que apareceu depois da explosão da porta da escotilha. 2ª Temporada thumb|right|Jack e Sawyer depois do encontro com Tom. Quando Kate foi pega por Desmond na escotilha, Jack entrou para salvá-la e deu de cara com o “brotha”, lembrando-se de tê-lo encontrado em Los Angeles. , A descoberta da escotilha criou muita tensão entre Jack e Locke. Ele tinha grande dificuldade em deixar as coisas rolarem acreditando somente na fé, ao contrário de Locke e Eko. Jack deixou o contador regressivo correr para pressionar Locke e lhe dar a combinação da sala das armas para que ele pudesse fazer Sayid parar de torturar “Henry Gale´´. Jack competiu com Sawyer pela atenção de Kate e lhe deu um apaixonado beijo no meio da selva. thumb|left|Jack e Sawyer atirando nos Outros. Ele tratou Sawyer com antibióticos depois que ele levou um tiro de Mr. Friendly e ficou com uma infecção. Depois de Sawyer pegar os suprimentos médicos, Jack os ganhou de volta em um jogo de poker. Jack liderou uma expedição para encontrar Michael depois que ele fugiu. Ele ofereceu o falso “Henry Gale aos Outros em troca de Walt; mas eles não aceitaram. Depois ele encontrou Michael e o levou de volta à escotilha onde ele e Kate cuidaram de seus ferimentos. Determinado a ter o controle de volta, Jack foi com Locke e Kate para recuperar o restante das armas com Sawyer, depois que Michael disse que tinha um plano para pegar os Outros. Ele pegou uma arma de Sawyer e queimou a lista com as instruções do que deveria fazer. Sawyer revelou a ele como Ana Lucia pegou uma arma. Eles correram de volta para a Cisne quando ficaram sabendo que Ana Lucia estava sozinha na escotilha com Michael e Ben. Enquanto tratava o ferimento de Libby, mandou que Kate fosse com Sawyer até o local onde estavam as armas e a heroína. No 65° dia, Jack saiu com Kate, Michael, Sawyer e Hurley para encontrar os Outros, depois de ser alertado por Sayid que Michael havia sido corrompido. Jack imaginou um plano com Sayid, concordando que o muçulmano explorasse o acampamento inimigo antes que Jack fosse. Depois que Sawyer atirou e matou um dos Outros que o estava seguindo, Jack confrontou Michael sobre sua traição na frente de Hurley, Sawyer e Kate que revelou que Klugh havia lhe dado uma lista com seus nomes. Depois de soltar Hurley, Michael e Walt, os Outros levaram Kate, Jack e Sawyer para a estação A Hidra da Dharma. 3ª Temporada left|thumb|Jack vendo o vídeo que Ben mostra a ele. Depois de ter seu sangue colhido, Jack foi colocado em uma sala que já foi usada como aquário para tubarões e golfinhos. Ali, Jack conheceu Juliet, uma integrante dos Outros que foi designada para interrogá-lo. Jack tentou fugir surpreendeu Juliet enquanto ela lhe dava comida. Ele a agarrou e colocou um pedaço de prato quebrado em seu pescoço. Jack a arrastou pelos corredores da A Hidra e disse a ela que abrisse a porta, mas ela respondeu que se fizesse isso, eles morreriam. Então ele mesmo destravou a porta e água começou a jorrar dela. Jack e Juliet tentavam fechar a porta e ele apertou o botão amarelo na parede que fez a água começar a ser drenada. Então Juliet bateu nele que ficou inconsciente. Jack acordou na mesma sala e Juliet o estava observando através de um vidro sentada numa mesa do outro lado. Depois que Jack finalmente decidiu cooperar, Juliet revelou que tinha um arquivo contendo detalhes sobre toda a vida de Jack. Quando Juliet perguntou o que ele queria saber sobre Sarah, ele apenas perguntou: “Ela está feliz?”. Depois Jack foi interrogado por Benjamin Linus que revelou seu nome verdadeiro e o fato de que nasceu na Ilha. Ben citou a data e os eventos que ocorreram desde a queda do avião. Ele também provou que os Outros tinham contato com o mundo exterior mostrando a Jack lances da vitória do Boston Red Sox. Foi oferecido a ele uma viagem de volta para casa se ele decidisse cooperar. Quando Colleen ficou gravemente ferida por conta de um tiro, Juliet foi incapaz de estabilizá-la e Jack foi chamado para ajudar a salvar sua vida. Enquanto lavava as mãos antes de entrar na sala de cirurgia, Jack viu as radiografias na parede, mas Juliet disse que não eram de Colleen. Pouco depois de começar a atendê-la, Colleen teve uma parada cardíaca, mas quando Jack pediu o desfibrilador, lhe disseram que não estava funcionando e Colleen acabou morrendo. Depois de deixar Jack algemado à maca onde estava o corpo, Juliet voltou perturbada dizendo que não poderia salvar Colleen. Mas Jack disse que ela não poderia ser salva, porque estava morta antes mesmo de chegar à mesa de operação. Quando Juliet perguntou se ele estava falando aquilo para confortá-la, Jack respondeu que não tinha interesse em seu conforto. Ele disse também que no momento em que viu as radiografias percebeu que estava ali para operar a coluna de um dos Outros e exigiu saber quem seria. right|thumb|Jack na sala de cirurgias da [[Hidra.]] Sem saber a resposta, Jack blefou com Ben, perguntando a ele sobre os sintomas associados com o tumor. Sua suspeita estava certa e Ben confrontou Juliet sobre o assunto durante o funeral de Colleen. Ben soube que teria sido examinado por Jack (que apenas perguntou educadamente sobre as radiografias). Depois, Ben disse a Jack que tinha todo um plano para desestruturá-lo e fazer com que ele quisesse salvá-lo, mas tudo mudou quando Jack soube do trabalho que os Outros queriam que ele fizesse. Depois, Juliet passou uma mensagem a Jack através de uma fita de vídeo dizendo que Ben era um mentiroso, perigoso e que muitos dos Outros queria ele morto. Ela sugeriu que ele matasse Ben enquanto estivesse em cirurgia e prometeu protegê-lo. Quando Ben voltou a perguntar a Jack sobre a cirurgia, o médico perguntou sobre a sala de operações e o equipamento, dizendo depois que não a faria por não confiar em Ben ou nos Outros. Quando Ben expressou desapontamento por sua decisão, Jack retrucou que ele não ficaria desapontado por muito tempo. Juliet levou Kate até o médico e ela disse que os Outros iriam matar Sawyer se ele não fizesse a operação. Depois, ele escutou uma voz pelo interfone dizendo que ele deveria tentar a porta. Estava destrancada e Jack pôde abri-la e sair. Ele pegou uma pistola e no caminho da saída passou pela sala de segurança onde viu Sawyer e Kate dormindo juntos. Ben confrontou Jack, e ele chateado lhe deu a arma dizendo que o líder dos Outros seria operado na manhã seguinte. O médico forçou Ben mais uma vez a dar sua palavra e ele concordou. No dia seguinte, Jack começou a cirurgia, mas fez uma cisão do rim de Ben de propósito. Ele disse aos Outros que Ben morreria se ele não corrigisse o erro e exigiu um rádio. Ele forçou Pickett, que estava a ponto de executar Sawyer, a dar o seu rádio a Kate. Jack disse que ela tinha uma hora para fugir, e que deveria repetir a história que ele lhe contou no dia do acidente quando estivesse a salvo. Kate se recusou a ir, mas Jack disse a ela para “correr”. Juliet comunicou o blefe de Jack e mandou outros “Outros” encontrarem Pickett e irem atrás dos prisioneiros em fuga e disse que os matassem se fosse necessário. Jack começou a falar sobre a mensagem que Juliet lhe deu em vídeo na frente de Tom e se Ben que estava meio acordado. O médico concordou em dar a Juliet três minutos em particular com Ben. Depois da conversa, Juliet disse a Jack par terminar a cirurgia e reparar o dano que fez em Ben, porque ela iria ajudar Kate e Sawyer a escapar. Jack terminou a cirurgia e escutou de Kate a história que pediu. Enquanto operava, cortou um artéria do paciente e usou a mesma técnica da história para salvar a vida do dele. Ele também disse a Kate para não voltar por ele. Mais tarde, Jack exigiu que Juliet lhe contasse o que Ben havia dito durante o tempo em que conversaram. Juliet confessou que estava na Ilha a 3 anos, 2 meses e 28 dias, e Ben promete que ela finalmente poderia voltar para casa se ajudasse Kate e Sawyer a fugir. Ela também disse que ele voltaria para a jaula até eu “eles” decidissem o que fazer com ele. left|thumb|Jack e Juliet em um momento emocionante. Depois disso, Jack foi transferido para a jaula de Sawyer e Juliet foi para o seu “aquário”. Ela lhe perguntou se ele poderia dar uma olhada nos pontos de Ben, que estavam infeccionando, mas ele se recusou a ajudá-lo. Naquela noite Isabel requeriu a presença de Jack dentro da Hidra para lhe perguntar sobre o desejo de Juliet de ver Ben morto. O médico mentiu em benefício de Juliet. Ele recebeu a visita de Alex, que lhe fez muitas perguntas e lhe contou sobre a pena de execução de Juliet. Jack, se lembrando que Juliet matou Danny para salvar Sawyer e Kate, pediu para visitar Ben. Na sala de operações, Jack explicou a situação para que ele abrandasse a sentença. Ben fez isso, mas mandou que ela fosse marcada. Depois disso, Jack e Juliet se encontraram e ele tratou da ferida dela. O médico foi levado para a costa da ilha de A Hidra, onde voltaria com os Outros para A Vila. Jack é visto jogando xadrez com Ben. Eles conversam sobre sair da Ilha, Ben lhe diz que a Ilha o trará de volta, querendo ou não. Jack diz que nunca iria querer voltar, porém Ben diz: "Aprendi a nunca dizer nunca. E se esse dia vier, espero que você se lembre dessa nossa conversa." E dá um xeque-mate. Esse dia que Ben cita, realmente ocorre em "Through the Looking Glass". Jack parecia muito bem adaptado à sua nova vida na A Vila dos Outros quando Sayid, Locke, Kate e Rousseau o viram jogando futebol americano animadamente com Tom. Ele foi abordado por Juliet que foi com ele até o encontro de Ben, enquanto Kate, Sayid e Locke observavam. Mais tarde, ele foi para uma casa na Vila dos Outros e estava sentado distraidamente, tocando piano, quando olhou para trás e viu Kate. Ela disse que tinha ido resgatá-lo e ele pediu que ela fosse logo embora pois estava sendo vigiado. right|thumb|Jack se despedindo de Kate antes do submarino explodir. Na seqüência, membros dos Outros entraram na casa com Sayid refém e renderam Kate, obrigando que ela dissesse quem mais estava com eles. Ela chamava por Jack que apenas disse para que ela fizesse o que eles estavam pedindo. Mais tarde, ele foi levado até o local onde Kate estava sendo mantida. Numa conversa emocionada, ele explicou que tinha feito um trato com os Outros pra que eles o deixassem ir para casa e que assim teria mais chance de voltar para tentar resgatá-los. Pouco depois de Juliet interromper o momento dos dois, Jack deixou claro que não gostou de Kate ter voltado para buscá-lo, mas que ele voltaria por ela. Preocupado, ele foi até a casa de Ben para pedir que ele soltasse seus amigos, depois que ele partisse. O líder do Outros concordou cinicamente, pois já sabia o que ia acontecer. Ao chegar no local da partida, Jack ficou assustado ao ver Locke que logo lhe disse que sentia muito. Logo depois de Jack perguntar o porquê, o submarino explodiu, acabando com as únicas chances do médico deixar a Ilha. left|thumb|Jack voltando ao acampamento na praia. Quando os Outros decidiram sair repentinamente de sua Vila graças à explosão causada por Locke, Jack e Sayid fora deixados para trás. Kate e Juliet foram deixadas no meio da floresta, mas voltaram para buscá-los. Kate encontrou Jack caído em sua casa, com toda a mobília jogada no chão, como se tivesse havido uma luta. Kate acordou Jack e os dois conversaram. Jack logo perguntou se Juliet também foi com eles e Kate diz que não. Kate pediu desculpas, por tudo, por ter voltado quando ele havia dito que não era para voltar e por ter estragado a chance dele de sair da ilha. Jack resolveu que eles deveriam voltar ao acampamento e ficou feliz ao ver Juliet bem. Quando eles começaram o caminho de a volta, Sayid disse que Juliet não iria com eles, mas Jack a defendeu, dizendo que ela iria sim, pois também havia sido deixada para trás. Jack surpreendeu Sayid questionando Juliet sobre seu passado com os Outros e o repreendeu, dizendo que ela só falaria quando se sentisse preparada, pois estava sobre a proteção dele. Ao voltar para o acampamento, Jack foi recepcionado efusivamente pelos sobreviventes e até ganhou um abraço de Sawyer. Ele se reuniu com os sobreviventes para explicar-lhes a presença de Juliet e pediu que eles tivessem paciência. Logo, Claire começou a passar mal e ele foi acudí-la. Depois, ele foi abordado por Juliet que disse poder ajudar a mãe de Aaron pois sabia qual era o problema. right|thumb|Jack jantando com Juliet no acampamento. Quando a médica voltou, perguntou se ela tinha certeza do que estava fazendo, pois se errasse, não poderia mais defendê-la. Foi conversar com Juliet na praia para oferecer-lhe cobertores e dizer que Claire estava bem. Ele também disse que os sobreviventes tinham concordado em deixar que ela acampasse na praia. Jack estava em sua tenda quando Desmond se aproximou e pediu emprestado seu kit de primeiros socorros alegando que tinha torcido o tornozelo. Desconfiado, o médico entregou o kit, mas pediu que ele fosse logo devolvido. À noite, Jack vai até a cozinha improvisada dos sobreviventes e lá encontra Kate que puxa conversa, mais ele não lhe dá muita atenção. Pede uma colher, deseja boa noite e se afasta. Ao juntar a louça para lavar, a Sardenta vê o médico jantando animadamente com Juliet. No dia seguinte, a médica dos Outros ajudava Jack a construir alguma coisa. Ele perguntou onde ela tinha aprendido a manejar o martelo e ela respondeu que seu pai havia ensinado. Jack então disse que seu pai só tinha lhe ensinado a beber. Logo, Sawyer se aproximou e convidou o médico para uma partida de ping-pong. Os dois jogavam animadamente e Jack acabou dizendo que na noite anterior tinha jantado com Juliet e não com Kate. left|thumb|Jack e Sawyer jogando pingue-pongue. Sun estava trabalhando em sua horta quando Jack se aproximou e começou a fazer perguntas sobre sua gravidez. Quis saber se ela estava tendo enjôos e sangramentos. Sun pareceu um tanto desconfiada e o médico explicou que, agora que já que estava de volta, só queria saber se ela estava bem e a coreana apenas agradeceu. Jack surpreendeu Charlie pegando suprimentos na cozinha improvisada dos sobreviventes e perguntou aonde ele, Desmond, Hurley e Jin tinham ido na noite anterior. Nervoso, o músico respondeu que eles tinham ido acampar e o médico disse que gostaria de ser chamado para a próxima “expedição”. Jack está dormindo na praia quando Juliet o acorda. Ela conta que desde que está no acampamento, Sayid e os outros não confiam nela e acreditam que ela está lá para machucá-los. Antes de Jack poder dizer que vai protegê-la, Juliet conta que ainda está trabalhando para Ben e que foi mandada para pegar as mulheres grávidas. Jack pergunta por que ela está contando isso e Juliet responde que viu o bebê de Sun na noite anterior e que está cansada de viver o sonho de Ben. Mais tarde, enquanto comia com Juliet, Kate se aproximou e pediu para falar com ele em particular, mas o médico disse que fosse o que fosse, deveria falar na frente da médica. Nervosa, Kate contou o que tinha descoberto sobre Naomi e disse que os outros não tinham contado a ele porque não lhe tinham mais confiança. Jack pareceu não dar importância e perguntou como a pára-quedista podia se comunicar com o mundo exterior e saiu apressado. Juliet perguntou se eles “não deviam contar a Kate”, mas Jack disse que ainda não era a hora e se afastou. right|thumb|Jack contando aos sobreviventes que já sabia do plano de Juliet. Durante a noite, os sobreviventes estavam discutindo sobre a confiabilidade de Jack, depois de tomarem conhecimento sobre as revelações de Naomi. Sayid voltou a afirmar que ele não era confiável, já que tinha passado um tempo com os Outros e até tinha trago uma deles para junto do grupo. Sun interferiu, dizendo que Jack nunca faria nada par ferí-los e que Juliet não era má pessoa. Ao ouvir isso, Sawyer tocou a gravação que a médica dos Outros havia feito contando a Ben sobre o bebê da coreana. Todos ficaram bastante assustados e nesse momento, Jack e Juliet apareceram. O médico perguntou como o golpista tinha conseguido o gravador e ouviu que não estava na posição de fazer perguntas. Juliet então pediu que Sawyer virasse a fita. Sawyer obedeceu meio a contragosto e ao apertar o play, todos puderam ouvir uma gravação onde Ben dizia que os Outros atacariam o acampamento em dois dias para seqüestrarem Sun e quem mais estivesse grávida. Juliet explicou que havia contado ao médico o que a estavam obrigando fazer na noite em que fez o ultra-som na coreana. Sayid então perguntou porque ele não tinha contado o que sabia e Jack respondeu que não tinha dito nada porque não havia decidido ainda o que fazer. Ainda... left|thumb|Sayid e Jack conversando que já está na hora de irem embora. Jack liderava uma caminhada com alguns sobreviventes pela mata. Ele havia dito que tinha tido uma idéia para surpreender os Outros. Em certo ponto da floresta, o líder dos sobreviventes parou e disse que Juliet já havia lhe contado a algum tempo sobre os planos de Ben e que, desde então, ele pensava em uma maneira de se defenderem. Nesse momento, ele chamou Danielle e disse que ela estava ajudando em seu plano. Ele contou que Juliet marcaria as tendas, mas ao invés de grávidas, os Outros encontrariam dinamite. De volta ao acampamento, Jack ajudava Juliet e Rousseau na preparação de mais uma tenda explosiva e ao sair dela, foi abordado por Sayid que disse que eles precisavam tentar enviar um sinal de socorro através do Telefone via Satélite de Naomi, mas Juliet contou que Ben bloqueia qualquer tipo de sinal de transmissão através de uma escotilha submersa chamada Estação Espelho. Então, Sayid foi buscar um mapa e mostrou onde ficava a tal estação. Disse também que ele podia usar os cabos que saíam da praia para guiá-lo até a estação e desativá-la, mas Jack não concordou, nem com ele, nem com Charlie, que também se ofereceu para descer até lá; dizendo que era uma missão suicida e que eles tinham que se concentrar na chegada dos Outros. thumb|right|210px|"Porque eu te amo Kate". De repente, Hurley viu um barco se aproximando. Era Karl que vinha trazendo o recado de que os Outros estavam chegando naquela mesma noite. O garoto contou tudo o que sabia para os sobreviventes e para Jack, que decidiu que todos iriam para a Torre de Rádio com Rousseau, mas três pessoas ficariam para atirar nas tendas e acionar a dinamite e Charlie iria com Desmond até a Nova Escotilha. Mais tarde, quando dava orientações a Bernard, que seria o segundo atirador, Jack pediu que Sayid guiasse os sobreviventes até a Torre de Rádio, mas ele disse que quem faria isso seria o médico e pediu que começasse a agir como um verdadeiro líder. Na praia, todos se preparavam para deixar o acampamento, incluindo Jack, que quis saber se o terceiro atirador já havia sido encontrado. Ele cumprimentou Kate meio sem jeito e os dois disseram: “Lá vamos nós de novo!”. Prestes a iniciar a caminhada até a Torre de Rádio, Jack foi até Sayid e perguntou se estava tudo certo. Ele respondeu que tinha feito o melhor que pôde e fez Jack prometer que não voltaria em hipóteses alguma caso algo desse errado, pois ele estava disposto a fazer o que fosse necessário para garantir o resgate dos sobreviventes. O médico prometeu e iniciou a jornada. No início do caminho, Naomi o abordou e o ensinou a mexer no Telefone via Satélite, dizendo que seria necessário, caso acontecesse alguma coisa a ela. Naquela noite, todos ficaram, bastante aflitos quando ouviram apenas duas das três explosões que estavam programadas para acontecer na praia.. Rose e Sun insistiam em voltar, mas Jack garantiu que tudo estava bem e disse que precisavam continuar. thumb|left|Jack levando o grupo, parado olhando para Ben e Alex. No dia seguinte, Sawyer disse a ele que iria voltar a praia para ver o que tinha acontecido aos atiradores. Jack foi contra, mas o golpista disse que não estava pedindo permissão e desdenhou a ajuda de Kate, que ficou bastante irritada. Juliet então se ofereceu para ir, dizendo que sabia onde ficavam algumas armas. Ele pediu que ela não fizesse nenhuma besteira e ela acabou lhe roubando um beijo, para a surpresa do médico. Mais à frente, ele se aproximou de Kate e disse para ela não ficar chateada com Sawyer, pois ele só a estava tentando proteger. A sardenta perguntou porque ele o estava defendendo e o médico respondeu: "Porque eu te amo", deixando Kate bastante abismada. O grupo então foi interceptado por Ben que estava acompanhado da filha Alex. Ele pediu para conversar com o médico por alguns minutos e ele acabou aceitando. Ben tentou convencer Jack a não usar o telefone para conseguir resgate dizendo que Naomi não era quem dizia ser e que as pessoas que estavam com ela matariam a todos sem distinção. Mas Jack não acreditou e Ben resolveu apelar, contatando Tom pelo rádio e mandando que ele matasse os atiradores caso o médico não lhe desse o telefone. Jack achou que Ben estava blefando e se negou a dar o telefone, fazendo com que o líder dos outros ordenasse as mortes. Ouviram-se três tiros pelo rádio. Transtornado, Jack pulou em cima de Ben e o surrou, depois carregou-o até o local onde estavam os outros sobreviventes e mandou que o amarrassem. Ele continuou subindo a colina e nem viu o líder dos Outros revelar que Danielle era a verdadeira mãe de Alex. Kate estranhou as atitudes do médico e foi atrás dele para saber o que estava acontecendo. Ele então contou que praticamente tinha permitido que Ben ordenasse as mortes e a sardenta perguntou porque não matá-lo logo. Jack então respondeu que queria que o Líder dos Outros presenciasse o momento em que eles conseguissem resgate para se sentir bastante derrotado, e que depois teria prazer em matá-lo. thumb|right|210px|Jack chamando o barco de Naomi. De volta à caminhada, Jack ouviu alguém chamar pelo rádio que tinha pego de Ben . Era Hurley, que falava como se conversasse com um dos Outros. Ao ouvir a voz do médico, o milionário contou que tinha voltado à praia para ajudar Sawyer e Juliet e que todos estavam bem, incluindo os atiradores. Isso tirou um peso enorme das costa dos médico, além de dar alívio a todos os outros. Finalmente eles chegaram até a Torre de Rádio. Jack entrou com Rousseau e Alex na sala de controle e viu a francesa desligar sua mensagem. Com o sinal livre e desbloqueado, Naomi decidiu sair da sala para encontrar um sinal e assim que conseguiu detectar um, foi atingida por uma facada nas costas dada por Locke. Armado, ele mandou que Jack se afastasse do Telefone enquanto Ben, que estava amarrado a uma árvore, incentivava Jonh a atirar no médico, até ser calado por Rousseau. Mas Jack não obedeceu e pegou o telefone, dizendo que Locke já o tinha prendido naquela Ilha por tempo demais. Jonh acabou desistindo e Jack conseguiu contato. Dizendo ser um dos sobreviventes do vôo 815 da Oceanic ele pediu que sua localização fosse rastreada e que mandassem resgate. Ao ouvir a pessoa do outro lado dizer que já estava a caminho, Jack sentiu um grande alívio e emoção, pois tinha conseguido cumprir sua promessa. Depois da Ilha Não se sabe como Jack conseguiu sair da Ilha. O fato é que depois que isso aconteceu, ele mudou bastante e parece ter caído numa depressão profunda. Voltando a Los Angeles em um vôo da Oceanic e visivelmente bêbado, Jack leu uma Notícia de Jornal que parecia tê-lo abalado muito. Ele então ligou para alguém, cujo celular estava desligado. Transtornado, ele parou seu carro na beira de uma ponte, subiu na beirada, pediu perdão à alguém e já estava preparado para jogar-se , quando ouviu o cantar de pneus e o grito de pessoas. Um acidente tinha acabado de ocorrer naquele local. Jack, desceu da beirada e correu para ajudar as vítimas. Na emergência do hospital, Jack levava pontos na testa e era cumprimentado pela médica, que o chamou de herói. Ele aproveitou para perguntar como estava a mulher acidentada e a médica respondeu que estava estabilizada. Nesse momento, Sarah entrou na sala. Ela perguntou a Jack se ele estava bem e se tinha voltado a beber e respondeu que não estava bem, perguntando o que ela estava fazendo ali. Ela respondeu que ainda estava listada como seu contado de emergência e ainda negou uma carona ao médico, dizendo que não seria apropriado. No dia seguinte, Jack estava no quarto da mulher acidentada e olhava seu prontuário, quando Dr. Hamill entrou. Ele se apresentou e Jack fez o mesmo, fazendo com que o agora médico chefe o chamasse de herói. Jack pediu autorização para realizar a cirurgia da mulher, mas Hammill negou, dizendo que Jack merecia um descanso e pediu para que devolvesse os prontuários. Decepcionado, ele entregou os papéis, mas pediu para ser informado de qualquer alteração. thumb|right|200px|Jack dizendo a Kate que eles precisam voltar à Ilha. Ainda tentando falar com alguém no telefone e abusando de anti-depressivos, Jack foi até uma casa funerária. Na sala de velórios, havia um caixão, mas ninguém participava da cerimônia. Jack perguntou ao agente funerário se ele tinha perdido o funeral, mas o homem respondeu que não tinha havido nenhuma cerimônia, por falta de quem acompanhasse. Até aquele momento Jack tinha sido o único a comparecer. O agente funerário saiu da sala e deixou o médico a sós. Ele se aproximou do caixão e parecia visivelmente emocionado. Mas se retirou logo em seguida Para sustentar seu vício, Jack foi até uma farmácia tentar conseguir mais anti-depressivos, mais falhou, pois estava usando uma receita de seu pai. Então, recorreu ao estoque de remédios do hospital, de onde roubou algumas pílulas. Ao sair da sala, foi abordado por Dr. Hamill que contou que a mulher acidentada havia dito que se distraiu com um homem em cima da beirada da ponte e acabou batendo em outro carro. O médico-chefe deduziu que esse homem era Jack, pelo fato de ele ter chegado tão rápido ao local do acidente. Transtornado Jack negou que tivesse problemas e mandou que o Dr. chamasse o seu pai para saber quem estava mais bêbado. Em seu apartamento, muito bagunçado e com mapas, bebidas, pílulas e bússolas por todos os lados, Jack se afundava cada vez mais na solidão e na depressão. Finalmente ele conseguiu falar com quem tanto procurava pelo telefone, mas a pessoa não parecia querer o mesmo. Depois de muito insistir, Jack conseguiu marcar um encontro do lado de fora do aeroporto de Los Angeles. Logo depois de chegar ao local combinado, a pessoa por quem Jack esperava, estacionou seu carro logo atrás e saiu. Era Kate, que pelo visto, também havia conseguido sair da Ilha. Ela comentou sobre o salvamento que Jack fez e parecia não querer estar ali. Então, Jack mostrou a ela o recorte de jornal, mas Kate não se interessou nem um pouco. Nervoso, Jack contou que estava usando bastante o “golden pass” que havia ganhado da Oceanic para viajar ao outro lado do mundo todos os fins de semana. Ele contou que tinha esperança de que o avião caísse e que conseguisse voltar para a ilha. Mas Kate disse que ele precisava esquecer aquilo, e o médico disse que estava cansado de mentir. Kate resolveu ir embora, como medo de que “ele” se zangasse, mas foi segura por Jack que continuava insistindo. Mas a Sardenta conseguiu se livrar e entrou em seu carro, deixando Jack sozinho e gritando que eles precisam voltar para a Ilha. . Nome * Jack é de origem hebraica e significa Deus é Bondoso. * Shephard é de origem anglo-saxônica e significa Pastor. Curiosidades * Jack tem a uma posição socialista em contraste com os outros sobreviventes, em termos econômicos. Sawyer pensa de modo oposto (capitalista). * Como líder, Jack usou de muitos meios para proteger os sobreviventes. Isso inclui a concordância com a tortura de Sawyer (quem ele acreditava ter os remédios para a asma de Shannon), a emboscada para Ethan Rom e o fato de arriscar a vida de Ben para tornar possível a fuga de seus amigos.Ele aparentemente aprendeu alguns golpes com Sawyer e os colocou em prática com os Outros. * Aprendeu a jogar vários tipo de carteado em Phuket, Tailândia. * Teve algumas aulas de vôo. * Tem uma tatuagem no ombro esquerdo cuja tradução significa “ Falcão no extenso céu” ou “ Águias rasgando o céu”. De acordo com “Stranger in a Strange Land “, a tradução literal é “Ele anda no meio de nós mas não é um de nós”. Achara disse que ele era um líder, mas que isso o fazia ficar solitário e nervoso. * Sua outra tatuagem em seu antebraço esquerdo parece ser um grande número 5 com uma espécie de bússola ao redor. O número pode representar o tempo em que ele se permite ficar com medo, somente cinco segundos. * Usou uma caneta para completar palavras cruzadas – uma prática rara até entre os mais entusiastas, talvez para mostrar sua confiança/inteligência. * O personagem de Jack como líder dos sobreviventes, seria morto no primeiro episódio pelo Sistema de Segurança, e Kate tomaria a liderança. Mas os executivos da ABC convenceram os produtores a deixá-lo vivo. Eles argumentaram que matá-lo geraria uma sensação de traição e raiva na audiência. Então o Piloto do avião foi criado e morto ao invés de Jack. Matthew Fox fez um Jack tão amável, racional e nobre que apenas solidificou a sua importância e sobrevivência na série. * Michael Keaton era o ator que originalmente interpretaria Jack, mas ele desistiu quando soube que o personagem morreria no primeiro episódio e seria encontrado em uma árvore por Kate e Charlie no fim do primeiro episódio. Mas como ele queria apenas fazer uma participação especial, os produtores não refizeram o convite após modificar a história do personagem. * Os primeiros episódios da 1°, 2° e 3° temporadas apresentam flashbacks de Jack. * Jack é um nome de origem inglesa. Baseado em John (Hebraico) "o Senhor é gracioso", ou Jacques, forma francesa para Jacó (Hebraico) "aquele de derruba". Perguntas sem respostas * O que Jack fez com as pedras (preta e branca) que encontrou junto aos corpos de Adão e Eva? * O que realmente aconteceu com Jack no período em que ele ficou na Vila dos Outros? Veja também *Tatuagem do Jack Category:Personagens Category:Passageiros do Vôo 815 Category:Sobreviventes da Seção Intermediária Category:Maridos